It is often necessary for many military and nonmilitary purposes to know the geolocation of a movable platform or vehicle. Precise geolocation data is typically provided via a global positioning systems (GPS) using satellites that orbit the earth. However, it is recognized that a GPS signal may not always be available. The GPS signal may be blocked due to environmental conditions, equipment failure, or through a hostile action that jams the GPS signals and/or prevents their detection/determination at a GPS receiver. Alternative systems and methods for accurately determining geolocation of a vehicle by means other than GPS are desired.